Sentimental Value
by QuintossentialGray
Summary: Sylar couldn't be more excited for Mohinder to arrive at the apartment. But first,a few things need to be done. For him, everything should be perfect. This is my idea of what happened from the moment Sylar and Maya arrived to right when Mo came back home.


As they entered into Dr. Suresh's place, Maya didn't think twice about Sylar sweet-talking the babysitter to even get his foot in the door. When the young teenage girl left the premises to the pair of them Sylar felt so many strange emotions. It was odd to feel such apprehension and not even for the sake of the plan he had matriculating through his mind about what should be done with little Molly and then later Maya herself. No, he was well, nervous for just seeing him again. So much time had passed since the last time they'd spoke, never mind the last the time Sylar could inhale Mohinder's spicy scent.

While Maya lugged some of their luggage up the steep apartment building's staircase, Sylar lay on Mohinder's bed for a few moments to rest and to reflect. After what seemed like setback after setback, he'd finally gotten closer to reaching his goal. Oh how his veins tingled at the thought of telekinetic power once more, among others. A smirk on his lips as he rolled over into Mohinder's pillow. Such a strong scent emanated, and to Sylar's utter disgust it was not that of the Indian geneticist.

Long legs swung over the low bedside and slammed down onto the floor. A feral growl from his curled up lips as he inhaled the scent of his jacket collar. It was her, Maya's sweat and essence was all over him. A long strong gagging sensation ripped through his body as he coughed a bit and stood up again. This would not do at all.

A glance at the watch fastened to his somewhat still tan wrist revealed he had some time on his hands and for Dr. Suresh it all had to be perfect. Sylar twisted open the door and stepped out into the narrow hallway. A soft sigh passed his lips as he prepared to turn Gabriel back on again. He couldn't wait for that to end.

Maya's big brown eyes lit up at the sight of him, her angel, her savior. Though he had a warm smile on his lips, his eyes told a different story. It was passed off as him being tired from their journey. Though it was really Sylar being quite done with his toy, she wasn't so shiny anymore now that he figured he could have her ability and control it on his own.

"Gabriel, you look so tired, didn't you try to get some rest?"

It was amusing how terribly obvious she was in her observations about people. Yes he was tired, wow how did she ever figure that one out?

"I'm too excited Maya. It's been a very long time since I've seen my old friend Dr. Suresh and I just know that he's going to be fascinated by you. But I'm going to take some time and get ready, take a shower that kind of thing."

A hand reached out and pet the girl's hair. It was always a way for Sylar to get a sense of what was just beneath, waiting for him to claim it. At times he thought he could feel it through his fingertips, pulsing like a heartbeat out from her skull.

She smiled, blushing ever so slightly the faintest hints of mischief on her lips.

"Well, maybe if you'd like the company...I could catch a shower with you."

Even Sylar couldn't hold back his disgust in that moment. His eyes twitched slightly as if Sylar was taking back the Gabriel facade. No, control it, she'll know soon enough. One of the hardest things about Maya's naive nature was that it often made Sylar want to grab her shoulders and just tell her already. Anything to avoid those adoring glances he'd catch her doing every so often and that had only gotten worse since Virgina. An awkward clearing of his throat and Sylar went on.

"Maybe later. I just need a bit of time to myself right now. But...I am starving. Why don't you see what Suresh has in the pantry? I bet you could whip up some of those chille queles we had in Texas. I'd love some when I get out."

His fingers traced down from a strand of hair and down her neck as he spoke, making her shiver. Putty in his hands. A bright dumb smile, just what he wanted as she agreed. With that he turned and left down the hall to the bathroom.

The door locked and closed, Sylar went through the cabinets trying to find a towel to use. What he did find was a strange, striped, flamboyantly colored piece of terry cloth. He just shook his head as he slipped out of the black jacket. Next the dark gray shirt slid over his pale skin, grazing his chest and his scar. As Sylar looked at it in the mirror, he touched it gently. He recoiled when the sting of it sent a minor shock wave through his body. Hopefully this wouldn't ruin the plans he had for spending time with Mohinder later. Perhaps he would take it more gently than he did when he dreamed about their reunion. At least the first time, didn't want to rip his stitches even though he could probably get Mohinder to mend them.

His hands went from his scar down to his pants, flicking the button upon and yanking down the zipper along its jagged metal track. They slid down over his long legs and he kicked out of them. Next the boxers fell to his ankles and he nimbly stepped out of those as well. There were some bruises on his body from both confrontations with Maya's brother. True the first time was worth it as it was a perfect and effective way of getting Maya on his side. But the second time was just an annoyance.

Further down, Sylar noticed that excited was exactly the word for how he felt about Mohinder being so soon to being with him once more. Just the very thoughts of the man's voice, his smile, and the way his eyes looked up at Sylar with a beautiful mixture of both fear and awe had given him every reason to be as aroused as he was standing there.

However, he figured he should calm down before the good doctor arrived home. It would be important for him to maintain and he couldn't have something like that distract him or Mohinder. There would be time for that later but first Sylar had to be restored.

Cold jets of water shot down in a surprisingly strong stream of water. Drops danced and slithered all down his lean-muscled body. He glanced down at his fingernails, there was something in them. Upon closer inspection he deemed that Alejandro's blood must have been there since he started to carve into the man's chest with the small paring knife. A large grin spread over his face as he thought about that moment before scrubbing it out with Mohinder's loofah. After the shower, Sylar stood dripping wet and glistening in front of Mohinder's steamed up medicine cabinet mirror.

With his elbow he wiped the condensation away and stood looking at himself for a moment. His hair was not as he would like it to be for him so he knew something had to be done. The last time Mohinder saw Sylar he had spiked up gelled hair, well shaped and groomed. Since then he hadn't the time to mess it with all that much. Not to mention the brutal humidity of the Mexican heat would have just made all his effort for nothing anyway.

He crouched down and checked the cabinets under the sink for something to use. Hands grasped around, knocking over various products as he reached further and further back. He peered into the darkness trying to see something that could assist him. Then he saw it. Oh Mohinder, you sentimental fool.

Long pale fingers grasped around the small green tub. It was slightly sticky on the outside as most hair product containers tend to get. He pulled it out of the back of the cabinet and smiled faintly at it. Sylar had bought it during he and Mohinder's first little adventure together. Back when the man knew him only as Zane though to be honest, Sylar assumed that by the time he'd purchased this and was with Mohinder back at this apartment that he knew the real truth. It was not only stunning that Mohinder had kept this reminder of their past but it also had to be some sort of small good omen.

Quickly, he unscrewed the lid and dug his fingers into the viscous slick gel. It gobbed together on his fingers in clumps as he worked it from the back of his scalp forward. Scooping up his hair into a very similar, though a bit longer haired version, of what Sylar had that fateful day. It took a good bit of time to make sure it was just right as he checked it from many angles in the mirror. He went back into the living room in just his boxers, towel flung carelessly over his shoulder.

Luckily the sound of sizzling pork sausage was far too crackly for Maya to hear him sneak out into the room. He quickly got dressed, careful not to mess up his hair and snuck back out towards the other end of the apartment. With a sigh Sylar sat down behind Mohinder's desk. He felt the dark rich wood, it was still warm even though Mohinder had most likely not been there in some time. As his fingers danced over the surface of the desk, he moved his hands down to the bottom drawer.

With a hard tug, Sylar yanked it open and revealed the smooth silver gun laying innocuously on some papers. Dark eyes glittered over it, he had wondered what would happen should Mohinder show his occasional bit of spine and went up against him in his powerless state. He picked it up and felt the weight of it, measuring it in one hand then the next. Maybe he could show Mohinder just how sentimental Sylar could be too. His appreciation for when Mohinder made cold steel press to warm, vulnerable flesh. He slipped it into the waist of his jeans, the shirt covering it nicely.

A half hour later Sylar sat in Mohinder's desk chair, hands clasped on his lap. A catch in his throat as each new second that ticked by meant he was closer, he could just feel it. Soon enough he heard it, Mohinder had to be the person loudly rushing down the hall, steps echoing throughout. With one last graze of the handgun in his possession he watched and waited as the door flung open.


End file.
